fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WEOM
WEOM, channel 3, is a CBS owned-and-operated television station located in Mixopolis, Planet Mixel. WEOM is owned by the CBS Television Stations subsidiary of ViacomCBS. The station is based out of office and studio facilities inside CBS Mixopolis Studios in northwest Mixopolis, and WEOM's transmitter is located atop Overlook Mountain. History Early years WEOM was signed on by Don Lee Broadcasting, hence the original WDLB calls. The station went on the air on May 6, 1948. The station became affiliated with the DuMont Television Network later that year. WDLB also launched Music Score that year, a musical/quiz series that began to be broadcast nationally during the 1953-1954 season on Mix TV. Many later well-known entertainers appeared on the program to judge the latest releases from the recording companies. CBS acquisition Starting in 1949, CBS had been affiliated with WXIM (channel 11), a station in which the network held a 49% minority ownership stake. Before then, CBS programming was seen on little-known UHF station WMCB (channel 56). The WMCB calls are now used for a station in Mareami, Equestria (coincidentally also affiliated with CBS), while the UHF channel 56 allocation was converted for educational use after the Federal Communications Commission released the "Sixth Report and Order" in 1952 and is now occupied by WPMP, the flagship station of Planet Mixel Public Television. Don Lee's broadcasting interests were placed for sale in 1950 following the death of Thomas S. Lee. General Tire and Rubber agreed to purchase all of Don Lee's stations, but chose to spin-off WDLB to CBS. Susbsquently CBS sold its share in WXIM to the station's majority partner, the Mixopolis Times, and all CBS programming moved to WDLB on January 1, 1951. In 1961, channel 3 originated a local 90-minute weekday daytime variety talk show. Quickly eclipsing the competition, Afternoon Dance became so popular that CBS syndicated the program nationwide in 1963. On June 19, 1965, WDLB changed its callsign to WEOM ('E'ye 'O'n 'M'ixopolis, in reference to the CBS Eye). The station also moved its transmitter to Mount Overlook. Also in 1965, WEOM debuted the award-winning documentary series Sights and Stories. This nationally acclaimed series of over 250 episodes investigated the issues and lifestyles of the Mixopolis community during the 1960s and 1970s. Cessation of control to Westinghouse, then revertion back to full CBS ownership After years of sagging ratings, CBS sold majority control of WEOM (51%) to Westinghouse Broadcasting in 1990. As a result Westinghouse productions such as The Mike Douglas Show and a recently-revived Evening Magazine ended up on WEOM's daily schedule. This made WEOM the second television station to Mixopolis to have been at least partially sold by it's network owner, following the sale of WXYZ-TV in 1986 by ABC to the E.W. Scripps Company. During the 1994 realignment, Westinghouse bought CBS outright in late 1995, resulting in CBS regaining the 51% share of the station and WEOM once again becoming a fully owned-and-operated CBS station. Soon after CBS bought back full control of the station, it moved from its longtime studios in the former Planet Mixel Consolidated Gas Company building on Astro Avenue in midtown Mixopolis to its state-of-the-art studio in a newly-annexed portion of the prexisting CBS Mixopolis Studios complex in northwest Mixopolis, which Channel 3 refers to as its "digital broadcast center". On March 30, 2017, WEOM unveiled it's current logo, which brought back the classic Group W "3" previously used when Group W had majority control of the station between 1990 and it's acquisition of CBS in late 1995. Digital television Digital channels The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Analog-to-digital conversion WEOM shut down its analog signal, over VHF channel 3, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The station's digital signal remained on its pre-transition UHF channel 17. Through the use of PSIP, digital television receivers continues to display the station's virtual channel as its former VHF analog channel 3.1. The "-TV" suffix was removed from the WEOM call sign on June 16, 2009. As part of the SAFER Act, WEOM kept its analog signal on the air until July 12 to inform viewers of the digital television transition through a loop of public service announcements from the National Association of Broadcasters. Programming During the 1980s, the CBS Evening News, NBC Nightly News (broadcast by WXPT) and World News Tonight (broadcast by WXYZ-TV) aired on their respective stations at 7 p.m. The Mixopolis-area rights to Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune, at various points in the 1980's, bounced between WEOM and rival WOOM. Jeopardy! initially aired during the afternoon hours on WEOM in 1984, before WOOM picked it up a year later, where it aired alongside Wheel on that station until 1989, when both shows moved back to WEOM, with Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune airing at 7 and 7:30 p.m., where they remained until 2017 and continued winning their respective timeslots among Mixopolis stations, with the CBS Evening News as a strong lead-in and the hour-long block's ratings also having effects on CBS primetime programs that follow. WEOM also airs Entertainment Tonight at 4:00 PM and The Insider at 4:30 PM. Entertainment Tonight, The Insider, Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune ''are all distributed by CBS' corporate cousin. ''Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune moved to WXYZ-TV on April 24, 2017 as part of a three-way syndicated program trade in the Mixopolis market that saw WEOM pick up the rights to ''Press Your Luck'' from Fox-owned WXIM and placed at 7:30 PM following a new 7 PM newscast. Gallery Weom84.jpg|WEOM logo used from 1984 through 1990 WEOMWeveGotTheTouch.jpg|WEOM's localized version of CBS's We've Got the Touch on CBS campaign from 1985. WEOM3Mixtropolis.jpg|1990-93 logo under Group W majority control, the CBS Eye was removed from the logo in 1993, that variant remained until late 1995. WEOMGetReady.jpg|WEOM's localized version of CBS' Get Ready campaign from 1990-91. WEOM E-Skip 1991.jpg|WEOM E-Skip reception in early 1991, as received on a TV set in Kendallville, Indiana. At that time, stations from Springdale and the Mushroom Kingdom were also being received in Kendallville. WEOM 3 1995.png|WEOM logo from 1995-99, launched upon CBS regaining full control of WEOM due to it's merger with Group W. WEOM 3 1999.png|WEOM logo from 1999-2006. Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:Mixopolis Category:Planet Mixel Category:Channel 3 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1948 Category:Former DuMont affiliates Category:CBS O&O Station Category:CBS Corporation Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation